Love After Heartbreak
by Kara Hitame
Summary: Formally "Hearbreak and new Loves" -Tohru confesses her love to Kyo, only to be bluntly rejected. Tohru, heartbroken, is left heartbroken. Along comes Hatsuharu Sohma... T for langauge


**EDIT: **This story is no longer multi chapter. Formally called "Heartbreak And New Loves"

Akito is not a factor. The curse is still in effect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Love After Heartbreak  
A Fruits Basket one-shot

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"Kyo?" Tohru asked timidly, "May I talk with you in private?"

It was a lovely morning out. Shigure, on the porch reading the paper, raised an eyebrow at the question; Yuki sat at the table still half asleep, looked dead on his feet. Momiji looked away from Mogeta and Haru looked up from his book. Kyo, who was finishing his breakfast, stopped his spoon mid way to his mouth and looked confused.

Shigure and Yuki smiled encouragingly at the petite, brunette. They both knew of Tohru's huge crush on Kyo. Sadly, Kyo was blind to any hint given. Momiji was just as lost, but Haru had an idea what was going to be talked about.

"Alright," Kyo grunted.

Tohru smiled brightly at him and left the room, with Kyo following close behind her.  
Tohru led Kyo outside, a little ways in the forest, not quite out of sight of the house.

"Well? What do you want?" Kyo asked with a blunt manner.

Tohru nervously smoothed her skirt and then shyly looked at Kyo.

"I...I wanted...to tell you something."

"What?"

"I...well that is...I...I...love you!" Tohru exclaimed, blushing madly.

Seconds passed. Still, Kyo didn't reply. Tohru started to fidget nervously.

Finally, Kyo responded.

"Sorry, Tohru...I do not love you like that...You are like a sister to me. Sorry."  
And with that, Kyo walked back into the house. He did not notice Haru leaning against the door frame as he quickly walked into the house.

Tohru stood there, stunned. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She collapsed after her shock had worn off. And she cried. Loud, painful, heart-wrenching sobs.

Haru internally cursed Kyo for his thoughtless actions. He had observed the way the two interacted; anyone would have thought the two were a couple. His behavior around her always hinted to something more than just friends.

Slowly, he made his way to the sobbing form. He kneeled and wrapped around Tohru's shaking form. She jumped at the unexpected contact.

She looked up, expecting to see Kyo's orange hair and brown eyes, but she saw black and white hair with purple eyes.

"Hatsuharu-san," she sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly, " I was just…I got some dust in my eyes…"

"Tohru. You do not have to be so strong all the time. It is okay to let yourself cry."

With that, the tears began anew.

Tohru launched herself at Haru and clung to his shirt before he transformed with a poof.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Inside, Kyo was met with three stares.

"What! Leave me alone damnit!" He stormed out the door, slamming it behind with a bang.

Yuki sighed, "Something tells me it did not turn out so well."

Shigure sighed too, "At least my house is intact..."

"Should we check on her?" Momiji asked, "Wait, where is Haru?"

The other two started in surprise-they had not noticed the Ox's disappearance.

"He must have followed the two when they went outside," Shigure mused, "I think they will be okay."

Momiji nodded and turned back to watch his anime.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Outside, Tohru's tears had slowed. She let go of Haru's ox form and sniffed.  
"Sorry. I should not have grabbed you like that."

Haru snorted. "You think I care? I just want to go kick Kyo's ass right now."

Black Haru had arrived. He must have really been pissed off because of Kyo's actions. Tohru sat on the grass, tear stains running from her big, brown eyes, her hair mussed and tangled, but she had never looked more beautiful to Haru than she did at this moment.

"He is a fool. A damn idiot!" Haru stomped his hoofs angrily before he was engulfed in a cloud and transformed back his naked human form.

Tohru squeaked and turned around, blushing tomato red. Haru laughed.

Tohru, hearing laughter, blushed deeper. "You are not Black Hatsuharu-san anymore?"

"Nah, must have switched when I transformed," Haru grinned while slipping on the last of his clothes, "You can look now."

Shigure chose that moment to pop his head out.

"Haa-kun are you harassing my wife?"

"Eh?" Tohru blushed, "Wife?"

Yuki slapped Shigure over the back of his head, "Pervert."

Momiji poked his head around the corner of the door, "Is everything okay, Tohru-chan."

"Yes, Momiji-kun. I am fine."

Everyone knew she was lying. Her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Come back inside, Honda-san, we need to be leaving or we will be late for school," Yuki said.

Haru stood and offered his hand to help Tohru stand. She grasped it and he pulled her easily to her feet.

"Is…is Kyo-kun…in there?" The recently dropped title was not missed by anyone. They all kept their mouths closed for Tohru's sake.

"No," Shigure said sympathetically, "He left already."

A weight visibly left Tohru's shoulders as she sighed in relief.

The students grabbed their bags and they were out the door within minutes of entering the house-the incident from the morning momentarily forgotten.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

At lunch Tohru and her friends met on the roof for lunch. Everyone, except Kyo that is.

"Where is Kyon-kyon?" Uo demanded.

Tohru looked down at her lap.

"He will not be joining us for an indefinite amount of time," Yuki calmly answered eating some of his lunch. Calm on the outside, inside was a different story. He was holding on to his last restraint of self control because of the Cat.

"What did he do?" Yankee glared.

"Oh my, Tohru, why all of a sudden do your waves feel sad?" Saki queried.

Before Tohru could make an excuse about how she was fine, Momiji spoke up.

"It was Kyo's fault! He-" Before he could finish, Haru grabbed his mouth.

"It was a disagreement. That is all." He continued to eat.

Uo glared, "What did he do?"

Tohru looked at her sadly, "I misunderstood, that is all."

Saki looked at Tohru thoughtfully, "Perhaps now is not the best time to discuss this."

Silence descended on the group for the remainder of lunch.

The rest of the day, Tohru was reminded of her pain from the morning when she saw Kyo waiting for her by the gate-Yuki having student council business.

Kyo sighed, "Look…I am sorry. I did not want to hurt you. You do not deserve lies though."

Tohru forced a smile, "It is okay…I am fine!"

Haru walked over. "I am staying at Sensei's place again."

Kyo growled, "Who invited you!"

"I did. Stupid Cat." Haru taunted him.

"Why you-!"

"Please…can we go home?" Tohru interrupted.

"Of course," Haru grinned. He grabbed Tohru's arm and started walking.

"Hatsuharu-san…you are walking the wrong direction."

Haru turned around, "Right…"

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Haru was down in the kitchen getting a drink. He was almost to his room when he heard a noise. It was crying.

Haru closed his eyes. He knew she was putting too much effort into acting okay. He forced himself to calm and moved to the distraught girl's room.

He knocked lightly on Tohru's door, immediately there was silence. He opened her door and quietly shut it behind him.

"Tohru?"

"Oh Hatsuharu-san! I am sorry, did you need anything?"

"No. I heard you crying."

"Oh…" He could tell Tohru was blushing, even in the dark.

Haru moved to sit next to Tohru on her bed.

"You loved him."

"Yes."

Haru scooted to the headboard. Tohru set a pillow between them and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He was always so kind. I thought maybe he could actually return my feelings. He always did things for me…he helped me study when Yuki-kun was not available, he cooked me food when I was ill, he was there to talk to when I needed someone…" Tohru sighed, "But he did not love me the way I love him."

And so it went for the next hour, until Tohru drifted to sleep, she talked and Haru listened. He only spoke to add to the conversation. Mostly it was Tohru, venting what needed to be said. Exhaustion hit and she was out, trapping Haru under the pillow. He laid his head back, too comfortable to move. His eyes drifted shut.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"…think they were doing?" A voice sniggered.

A slapping noise.

"So crude."

"Yuki-kun…" the first voice whined.

A louder voice joined, "What is that damn Ox doing in Tohru's room?"

"Quiet Stupid Cat, you are going to wake them!" The second voice admonished.

Haru groaned, "You guys are noisy."

He leaned forward from his sitting position. Sliding his feet to the floor, he made sure Tohru was well covered (and asleep) before moving to the door where two amused faces and one pissed face were peeking around the door.

"How was it?" Shigure asked with a mischievous grin.

"SHIGURE!" Yuki whisper-yelled.

"I did nothing. She was crying last night. I simply talked with her."

Kyo looked to the floor, ashamed.

"Crying huh…"he turned and walked back to his room.

The three remaining stared after.

"That was…odd," Haru said.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Tohru came out a short time later, completely unaware of the interaction between the men. She found Yuki, Shigure, and Haru sitting in the living room watching the news. Kyo was not around. She sighed and began cooking breakfast.

Haru walked to Tohru, who was stirring a pot on the stove.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…I do. Thank you." Tohru blushed.

Silence.

Haru watched as Tohru finished breakfast and set the dishes of food on the table. Yuki set plates and chopsticks on the table. Yuki, Shigure, Haru, and Tohru sat down and began to eat. An empty place was left for Kyo.

They were talking amongst themselves when the door slammed open.

Kyo walked in.

Silence.

Kyo and Tohru met eyes. They stared for seconds before Tohru broke eye contact with a blush. He looked away and sat down to his own bowl.

Silence.

"Tohru and I are going to the movies this afternoon." Haru's sudden statement had everyone frozen in their seats.

Tohru looked at him red-faced, but he saw no anger in her eyes only confusion. She glanced at Kyo to see his expression. His face was carefully masked with a blank expression.

Shigure grinned, "Oh and what movie are you two going to see?"

"We are going to decide when we get there. Shall we go for a walk Tohru?"

"Um sure…" She scrambled to her feet, nearly tripped, and Haru grabbed her arm and steadied her.

Not looking back, Haru dragged Tohru into the forest.

"Um..Hatsuharu-san…"

"Just Haru is fine."

"Oh uh Haru-kun…what was that about?"

"Helping you."

"But why?"

"Because. You are cute and that damn Cat hurt you."

Tohru's face went scarlet. Cute? Was she hearing him right?

"So want to go to the movie still?"

"Okay," Tohru smiled a true smile for the first time in twenty-four hours.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Later that night, Haru and Tohru were walking out of the theater.

"That was a good movie," Tohru said happily.

"You are smiling…that is good…" Haru murmured.

Tohru looked at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I really did, thank you."

The two walked in silence for some time.

As they were entering the forest to return to Shigure's house, Haru stopped all of a sudden.

"Tohru. I meant what I said this morning. You are very cute. I did not like seeing you so broken over Kyo."

Tohru looked confused, "Oh?"

"I had selfish reasons for today. I like you. I want to know if you will give me a chance. Let me show you I am better than Kyo could ever be."

Tohru was silent.

"Sorry. Too soon. I will take you home now."

"Wait, Haru-kun…give me a few days to think. I will tell you my answer on Wednesday at school."  
Haru grinned, "Will do. We should get back before Sensei thinks of something perverted."

Tohru nodded her agreement and they both walked the rest of the way in silence once more.

Haru walked her inside. Shigure was standing in the door to the main part of the house.

"You did not do anything untoward to her did you Haa-kun?"

"I am not you Sensei. Tohru, I will see you at school tomorrow."

Haru walked out into the darkening air

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Inside her room, Tohru was pondering over Haru's declaration.

Maybe Kyo was not the one for her like she originally hoped.

Sometimes, things did not always work the way that is desired but it turns out to be for the best.

A knocking brought Tohru out of her thoughts.

Kyo opened the door and walked in.

"How was your evening?"

"Good. Did you need anything?"

"I just want to apologize. I realize I hurt you, but I was only thinking of your happiness…You really are like my sister. You are my best friend. I only want you to be happy and I know that happiness will not be because of me. "

"It is fine…I can understand…" Tohru forced a smile, "I forgive you."

Awkward silence.

Kyo watched Tohru's face for signs of untruthfulness, but found she only looked peaceful now. The hurt was fading from her eyes.

Silence.

Kyo decided to change the topic.

"So…what is going on between you and the Ox?"

"He…asked me to go out with him…"

"You should. He could make you happy."

With that, the conversation ended and Kyo left for bed. Tohru changed into her pajamas and climbed in bed. Maybe…Kyo was right. Haru was a good man.  
She fell asleep with dreams of a certain black and white haired man.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

The next day, Tohru was walking through a sea of first years looking for the familiar white hair.

"Tohru-chan!" A voice called.

"Momiji-kun!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Haru-kun. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah he said he was going to skip next hour. He is probably on the roof by now."

"Okay thanks Momiji-kun," Tohru said and ran off before Momiji could ask her questions.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Haru was leaning against the fence on the roof with his head against the wire. The door opened and he opened his eyes to look at whoever was coming to disturb him.

"Tohru…what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to tell you…Kyo-kun and I had a talk last night. I am ready to move on and get over him. Is…your offer still open?"

"Tohru. Will you go out with me this weekend?"

Tohru smiled. "I will, Haru."

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

It looked like even though things did not start out well, it ended for the best. Tohru found love after heartbreak. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

THE END


End file.
